clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PeppermintSoda
Archive Hi T and J, I created an acrchive template for your talk page here, so whenever you have a new archive be sure to add a new link to it or ask again to archive (also feel free to update your talk page template). If you want me to protect your archived pages, just let me know. Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:44, August 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Comic Project Page Hello: Regarding your message, I found in that page 2 comics made by Club Penguin, and one of them was added by you, so it's confusing that you warn me not to add CP comics if you added one yourself. And regarding the final part, I must remind you that you do not have any kind of authority in this Wiki, so don't go warning users for things like that. Have a good day: -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 15:31, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :I think you're right regarding the final part. Only admins and patrollers can do that. Oh, I meant comics which you created yourself (no CP comics unless you change the messages that they say. It's a community thing which they share their own version of CP comics or those made by themselves. Uh, is this confusing?) : T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 15:35, August 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:Question Hi T and J, You need to to enable this. Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:10, August 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:I wish... Hi T and J, Editing and image uploading are the best way to make others to be aware of your wirk. But you can also do that by being in chat very often and by having unique designs for your user pages that viewers of your pages wouldn't forget. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:09, August 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:Question #2 Hi T and J, The best way to do that is by putting a banner linking to this thread in your user pages and user talk page. You can also ask users in chat to PM you if they like those topics and then link to it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:17, August 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:Question #2 Hi T and J, What do you mean by "banner"? Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:57, August 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Question #2 Oh lol, forgot that :P Anyway a "banner" can be a notice in your user page (recommended in its top) that others will notice, and would give info about it. It can be an image (which can be made easily), or using some HTML like this: If you like DeviantArt or Tom & Jerry Kids Click Here! Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:08, August 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Template:FavouriteSong Hi T and J, In case you wanted adding optional extra songs, it can be done by using this for the template's info parameter: 's Favourite song } |s are } } |, } } |, } } |, } and } | and } }} | and } }} | and } }} | is } }}. Great choice! And is added like this: This example can hold from 1 to 5 songs. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:20, August 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:Template:FavouriteSong Hi T and J, You can do this: Great choice }| }|s}}}}! Which would turn "choice" to "choices" if more than 2 songs are used. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:38, August 10, 2013 (UTC) RE:What are interface editors? Hi T and J, Users in this group can edit pages in the MediaWiki namespace, import pages, and edit personal JS and CSS pages of other users. You can find out more about it in this group's page. Also check for updated privileges of all groups. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:22, August 29, 2013 (UTC) RE:Problem with my user page Hi T and J, I don't see anything wrong with your user page. If you're still having problems it, please mention what doesn't work properly in it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:22, August 29, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:What are interface editors? Hi T and J, Due to the large access of users in this groupd. The interfaceeditor group must be limited to a very small number of users, so at this point no further users will be promoted. Though it doesn't mean you cannot help other users with personal preferences if they as for help and you know how to help them. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:16, August 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:Mysterious Edit! Hi T ad J, Perhaps you edited a former revision of the page instead of its current one? If this is the case, please edit the revision before your edit's revision and apply the changes that you wanted to make. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:14, August 31, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:Mysterious Edit! Hi T and J, Thanks lol. I was sure i closed this blog :P I'll make them today or tomorrow. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:58, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Redirects Hello: I must kindly ask you not to create redirects, specially if the page's name is not being used anywhere (e.g. Hulk an, which has been deleted). For making redirects, you may want to use . Have a good day: -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 00:23, September 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:POTM Hi T and J, Yeah, sure, go ahead. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:41, September 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Block Hi T and J, Thanks for your notice. I warned this user as he did not receive any former warnings. Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:01, September 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: About Da Chat Mod Calendar Actually, it has more to do with this rule: And according to your Contributions page (which you can see here), you made no edits on the 7th of September, and made 1 edit on the 10th and on the 11th of the same month. Sorry, but neither you or the others qualified Have a good day: -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 22:14, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :About the edits, as I kindly pointed out the link of your contributions in MAINSPACE, you made NO mainspace edits on the 7th, so you don't qualify for the job. :Have a good day: : If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 23:09, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :P.S: I thank you if you don't post a random Doofenshmirtz picture in my talk page, specially if I remove them once. Also, time zones are irrelevant to the edit count, as they are logged using UTC. New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 17:57, September 22, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 21:29, October 6, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 02:51, October 21, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 01:12, November 6, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 11:53, November 19, 2013 (UTC) UCPWMB A wild SHINY MAGIKARP appeared! 11:41, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Igloo Contest Voting Started at http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cool_Pixels/Igloo_Contest and The voting will be over after 6 days (30th April!) You are invited to vote for The Best Igloo and may the best one win! All the Contestants (Your Friends) are waiting for your Votes! Please Vote! ' [[User:Cool Pixels|'Igloo Backyard;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| '''Puffle Food;' ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Puffle Party, ]] 16:07, April 24, 2014 (UTC)'''